robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Formatting
This guide will define formatting rules. The wiki format is the style the wiki has and is followed to make pages look nice and have consistent looks. For general help with editing go to . The old format blogpost for reference. 'Basic' 'Body' Start a page with an introduction, an introduction should have no heading and give a short explanation of your article. Always include the subject's full name and aliases in the introduction in bold. A complete article should have a few headings with information, headings should have a relevant name and be put in bold. You can place subheadings to separate information inside headings, these should be bold too. Headings and subheadings are very important for articles to allow readers to find information quickly. Links are very useful to find more information about subjects mentioned in your article, please include a link to other articles if they are mentioned. To link an other article simply place the article name not the full link. Pages sometimes include a "Themes" section for music themes related to the subject, it should contain one or more music videos in a gallery. Pages sometimes include a "Trivia" section to state additional odd facts, it should state facts in a bullet list. 'Other' Infoboxes are for displaying important statistics in a sidebar on the right, almost all articles should have one exceptions are pages that don't have a fitting infobox template available. They are formatted as stated under the infobox heading in this article. Notices are boxes with notes on the top of articles. They concern the article's state, commonly indicating a change needs to be made to the article as described by it. The notices should never have anything in front of them. Articles have categories added to them to classify them and make them easier to find, please add relevant categories at the bottom of the page. 'Writing' Always start your sentences with capitals and end them with periods. Use proper English spelling and grammar. Please, don't forget to use hyphens(') in contractions. American English spelling is preferred. You should aim to use concise, clear yet not too complicated language to make reading easier. Don't write too long sentences, aim to use only one "and", "but", "so" or similar in your sentence. Start new lines to make reading easier and avoid making a wall of text, It doesn't matter if this makes your article longer. Don't use too large/many lists, you're writing an article not a list. Category:Tutorials 'Infoboxes' Infoboxes are tables with an image and stats about your subject, they should be placed right in front of your introduction. Select a relevant infobox and add it to your article, then fill in the fields. Most empty fields show up as "Unknown", put "None" if the field is inapplicable to your subject. There are multiple ways to add an infobox, see this on the Visual Editor, you can also copy the source code present at the infobox page itself. Use capitals at the start of the field and for all names, colors are named and use capitals(Light Blue). Use metric units(m, km, kg) and use a space when digit grouping(10 000). Link named articles using double square brackets([[]]). To use bullet lists start with an asterisk(*) for each new line. 'Example' This image comes from the Exempli Gratia page, click image and then click "See full size image" to see in full. 'Exceptions' Some pages are special and require deviations from the format. The format applies to all articles in the main namespace, all articles without prefix or the prefix "Main:". Tutorial pages start with the "Tutorial:" prefix, they don't require an infobox or to mention their name in bold in their introduction, yet they should always have an introduction still. Certain pages require an unique infobox, here you simply use the most fitting infobox and state additional statistics in your article. Also make sure to state it needing a better infobox at a staff wall so requests for adding a new infobox template can be considered. 'Tips&Tricks' Here are various tips and tricks to make your articles better. 'Spell-checking' The Visual Editor and also the Source Editor use your browser's native spell-checker, this is very useful to track down typos and the like. Please use American English by default. 'Image Galleries on Infoboxes' You can use image galleries in the image field of infoboxes, see this blog post. 'Page Thumbnails' The image chosen to be the thumbnail is generally the first image on the page that satisfies these criteria: Larger than 130px by 115px for use on category pages, larger than 200px by 100px for the related pages module. Note: the size on the 'File:' page is what counts, not how it displays on the page. 'Edit Summaries' When saving you can add an edit summary, these are very useful as others will know what changes you've made to the page. Please, describe your edits here. They don't have to be detailed, for example: "added section Biography", "added construction notice", "corrected grammar and typos". Category:Tutorials